Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Fate ve que el momento para pedirle matrimonio a Nanoha ha llegado, luego de una intensa preparación con el objetivo de asegurar dicha unión. Sin embargo, su madre le da la funesta noticia de que no puede hacer eso si no cuenta con un anillo de compromiso, a lo que Fate va, en compañía de Arf y Precia, en busca del dichoso anillo, pero más bien encontrará problemas. Oneshot.


**Advertencia** : Ahora anuncio mi debut en Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Espero, estimados y respetados lectores, que encuentren satisfactorio este OS y comenten al respecto. MSLN no me pertenece, y sinceramente no veo mucho que cambiarle si fuera yo el dueño.

 **Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos**

Habían pasado ya un par de años desde que Fate y Nanoha habían decidido ser pareja, pero en todo ese tiempo no habían encontrado la ocasión de oficializar legalmente esa unión, principalmente porque las leyes en la Tierra dictaminaban que todavía eran muy jóvenes para contraer matrimonio. Eso particularmente fastidiaba a Fate, después de todo quería casarse lo más pronto posible. No había encontrado inconveniente alguno de parte de su madre, y además Arf había quedado convencida de los sentimientos de su ama luego de una acalorada discusión en la que ponía sobre el tapete sus motivos para oponerse. Fue una auténtica batalla de palabras, pero Fate había sacado la casta de campeona y fue firme en su decisión de amar a Nanoha, a lo que Arf terminó decidiendo que ante el amor verdadero no hay trabas ni obstáculos que fuesen suficientes.

Pues bien, los problemas en casa de Fate estaban ya solucionados, luego tuvo que hacer frente a la familia de Nanoha para que les dieran su bendición para casarse con ella. El padre fue el hueso más duro de roer de casa, aún cuando tenía una gran confianza en el juicio de Nanoha, mantenía cual soldado de piedra el argumento de "mi bebé es muy joven aún" o "pero si aún me parece que fue ayer que dejé de cambiarle los pañales", lo cual este último causó una terrible vergüenza para la pequeña terrícola. Fate agradecía que fuera capaz de controlar su propio humor, pues de lo contrario hubiese acabado revolcándose en el suelo de la risa, cosa que por su parte no pudieron resistir los hermanos ni la madre de Nanoha.

Fue difícil, pero Fate ya había logrado un acuerdo para que la familia de su amada entregase su mano en matrimonio, pero una vez más tenían el inconveniente de la legalidad en la Tierra, que encima no autorizaban el matrimonio homosexual en la mayor parte del planeta. Tuvo que ingeniárselas para dar con alguna dimensión donde contaran con dicho beneficio, y ahí nuevamente se topa con una gran dificultad, pues la mayoría de las dimensiones daban mas o menos las mismas restricciones, hasta que un día encontró un mundo donde era posible casarse con alguien de su mismo sexo, y encima el límite bajo de edad era sólo hasta los 8 años, lo que daba a Fate la oportunidad de oro que tanto ansiaba.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

-¡Ya está decidido! Le voy a proponer matrimonio a Nanoha de manera oficial- anuncia Fate cerca de la salida para abrir el portal.

-¿Pero a dónde crees que vas, Fate?- detiene Precia con cara de recién haberse levantado de la cama.

-Pues a casa de Nanoha...

-No seas tonta ¿No ves que te falta algo importante?

-Es verdad...- Fate va corriendo a su habitación y luego regresa con una bolsa en sus manos- Había olvidado la caja de chocolates para...

Fate no llega a terminar lo que dice porque Precia le da un chancletazo en la cabeza que la hace besar el suelo.

-¡Grandísima ignorante! ¡Me refiero a que olvidaste un anillo para proponerle matrimonio a Nanoha! ¿De qué te ha servido esa estancia en la Tierra si no sabes de algo tan básico?

Fate se levanta con algo de dificultad mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Era verdad. Fate no había comprado un anillo para darle a Nanoha, y eso significaba que el compromiso iba a ser bastante mediocre si este se daba, y ella no quería eso porque le haría sentir que le fallaba a su novia. Un nuevo problema había llegado a la joven maga: No tenía un anillo.

-Okaa-san... ¿Cuánto crees que cueste un anillo?

-Dime tú cuánto tienes y te digo qué consigues- responde Precia retirándose a su habitación para peinarse.

* * *

 **Habitación de Precia**

-¡NOOOOO! ¡MI CAMAAAAAAAA!

Con el propósito de contar su dinero y comprobar sus posibilidades para obtener un anillo, Fate había regresado a su habitación para buscar su alcancía, para luego ir a la habitación de su madre y allí mismo romperla. Precia empieza a quejarse al ver sus sábanas sucias a causa de los fragmentos de la alcancía que le caen encima. Fate reúne cada billete y moneda que tenía y empieza a contar hasta que finalmente logra tener el total.

-Okaa-san, tengo 2598 simoleans y treinta centavos ¿Crees que esto sea suficiente?

(Nota: Simoleans o simoleones es el dinero ficticio que usa en las distintas modalidades de los videojuegos _Sims_ ).

-Ni idea. Tengo tanto tiempo sin comprar nada yo misma que ni siquiera te sé decir cuánto cuesta una miserable soda- responde Precia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, entonces deberíamos ir a alguna joyería y comprobar el precio de los anillos de compromiso.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso deberías cambiarte de ropa- ordena Precia tomando rumbo a su armario y buscando vestidos para ella-. Debemos vestir formales y muy elegantes. Las joyerías son lugares bastante exclusivos y exquisitos, por lo que debemos dar una buena impresión a la gente de allá.

* * *

 **Habitación de Fate**

-Fate, ¿se puede saber qué ropas vas a usar, si tu madre no te compra ropa ni para ser Cenicienta?- Arf expresa su argumento en contra en cuanto Fate empieza a buscar en su armario.

Fate no responde en un principio porque estaba más pendiente en conseguir algo elegante para vestir. Estaba tan obsesionada con el dichoso anillo que no le importaba hasta dónde tendría que llegar. Todo sea por obtener oficialmente ese compromiso por el que Fate llegaba a pasar noches enteras sin dormir... Eso y que sus fantasías con Nanoha la hacían olvidarse a veces de cenar.

-¿Qué te parece este vestido, Arf?- Fate elige un vestido de color rosa en diversos tonos (de acuerdo a cada componente) y empieza a dar unas cuantas vueltas para que Arf la viera- Este vestido es precioso, y también me prodría servir para proponerle matrimonio a Nanoha.

-Bueno, supongo que está bien ¿pero porqué nunca te lo había visto antes, Fate?

-Eso es porque nunca había tenido una ocasión tan especial como esta- sonríe Fate mientras pone el vestido sobre su cama-. He esperado bastante tiempo solo para vivir ese momento tan maravilloso como lo es escuchar el sí de Nanoha para casarse conmigo, y pase lo que pase haré que todo salga bien.

Arf va en buscar del cepillo para el cabello de Fate, y la pequeña rubia tiene una idea bastante interesante al respecto, y es cuando Arf le cepilla el pelo que le cuenta sobre su plan. Arf asiente a lo que dice su ama, creyendo que aquella idea era bastante buena, y Fate incluso propone poner en marcha ese plan desde el momento en que saliesen rumbo a la joyería.

* * *

 **En otra dimensión**

-¿Enserio es aquí?- pregunta Arf arqueando una ceja.

Precia, Fate y Arf estaban justo enfrente de un enorme edificio adornado con plantas y arbustos ornamentales que se notaban muy exóticos, las luces daban tantos tintes a las paredes del edificio que ninguna de las tres podía determinar el color real de éste. Todas y cada una de las ventanas y panorámicas del edificio estaban recubiertas de cristal a través del cual podían gente muy distinguida haciendo negocios con los trabajadores del lugar. Arf y Fate estaban boquiabiertas al ver que Precia conocía semejante lugar.

-¿Qué les parece? Este lugar lleva consigo muchos recuerdos de mi parte...

-¿Acaso otou-san compró un anillo de compromiso aquí?- pregunta Fate con mucho interés.

-No. Los recuerdos que tengo son las veces que he tenido que venir aquí a pagar los destrozos que causaba mi Alicia- a Fate y Arf les sale una gota al ver a Precia recordar como si se tratara de algo muy bonito y preciado-. Alicia venía aquí constantemente a romper cosas cuando era pequeña. Era una niña muy hiperactiva y no era fácil hacer que se controlara y se quedara quieta, y yo siempre venía a pagar los daños. A veces incluso tenía que pedir préstamos a la división interdimensional para poder pagar...

-¿Enserio eras así de cariñosa con Alicia?- pregunta Arf poniendo los brazos en jarras- ¿Y porqué ayer usaste la chancla cuando Fate hacia berrinche porque no quería comer ensalada?

-Personas distintas, historias distintas- responde la malvada mujer restando importancia al asunto y toma rumbo al edificio antes que Arf pudiera replicar.

* * *

 **Joyería**

El lugar se veía mucho más grande desde adentro, y Arf y Fate no pudieron evitar mirar a su alrededor como embobadas. Precia avanza con paso elegante, dando la impresión de ser alguien sumamente importante. Uno de los encargados del lugar se da cuenta de su presencia y la aborda enseguida.

-¿Hay algo que desee, madam?

-Así es- dice Precia con tono pomposo-. Mi hija quiere casarse con su novia, y por ello estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso fino, de categoría.

-Pues no se diga más- por su forma de hablar, el encargado parecía un poco lambiscón.

Precia indica con un gesto a Fate y Arf que la siguieran hasta donde la guiaba el hombre. Fueron hasta el mostrador donde habían centenares de anillos de oro con diamantes multicolores y perlas engastadas de diversas maneras, creando infinidad de formas y patrones con el propósito de transmitir sentimientos de formas igualmente diversas. Fate sentía que los ojos se le salían, no podía elegir un anillo para dárselo a Nanoha, todos eran demasiado bonitos.

-¿Le ha gustado un anillo en particular a la señorita?- pregunta el hombre algo ansioso.

-Por favor, quita de nuestra vista esas porquerías- responde Precia antes de que lo hiciera su hija-. Hemos venido a comprar un anillo de compromiso, no a pedir limosna.

El trabajador empieza a sudar frío y las manos le temblaban. Precia estaba teniendo un éxito tremendo al dar la imagen de un cliente muy exigente, así que el sujeto toma el comunicador que había pegado en la pared y llama al presidente de la joyería.

- _¿Ocurre algo, Fyrt?_

-Presidente, hay unas clientes que están buscando un anillo de nuestra colección más selecta. Están aquí esperando.

- _De acuerdo, ya voy para allá_.

En cuestión de cinco segundos aparece un hechizo de teletransportación, apareciendo un hombre bastante alto y elegante, vestido con bastante categoría y cuidadosamente peinado. Al caminar parecía que sus pies más bien flotaban, además que su paso era ágil y bastante serio, aunque se notaba amable y servicial.

-¿Dónde están las clientes que me dijiste, Fyrt?

-Son ellas, presidente- señala el tal Fyrt mientras hacía una pronunciada reverencia.

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Precia Testarossa, y he venido en busca de un anillo de compromiso a solicitud de mi hija Fate.

-Oh, pues les doy la bienvenida a este prestigiosa joyería. Mi nombre es Gihess Nunce, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Gihess- se presenta el presidente con un todo edulcorado y formal-. Por favor, sígamne haste mi despacho. Allí guardo los mejores anillos que ofrece nuestra prestigiosa joyería.

Precia asiente lentamente y con un gesto llama a que Arf y Fate no se separaran de ella.

* * *

 **Oficina del presidente**

Una vez que la magia transportadora desaparece, el presidente Gihess avanza hasta que puede sentarse en su escritorio. Precia y Fate también toman asiento, mientras que Arf se para detrás de Fate.

-Aquí tengo los mejores anillos que hay, no solo en esta joyería, sino en toda esta dimensión. Ya lo verán...- el presidente saca un cofre rectangular de cristal en que, organizados en un almohadón rojo, se encontraban anillos con diseños aún más complejos que los anillos que las tres chicas habían visto en el piso inferior- Estos anillos son muy solicitados por solcialités y artistas provenientes de los sectores exclusivos de decenas de dimensiones cercanas.

-¿De verdad es lo mejor que tiene?- corta Precia mirando fríamente los anillos- La verdad es que estos ejemplares me parecen un poco vulgares. Estoy segura que tienes algo mejor guardado, señor Gihess.

El presidente Gihess entorna los ojos algo sorprendido. Fate pensaba que su madre estaba llegando un poco lejos con eso y que estaba cerca de levantar sospechas, pero increíblemente Gihess accede a revelar una caja fuerte que había detrás de un cuadro arriba de su asiento. Al abrirse la caja fuerte, una neblina sale antes de ser revelados los diseños que allí yacían.

Si Fate pensaba que los anillos vistos hasta ahora eran hermosos y complejos, ahora ni siquiera lo recordaba al ver esos anillos que parecían haber sido formados en el mismísimo cielo. Fate no tenía ni idea de cómo, pero pensaba que Precia se había lucido de verdad.

-Ahí o tienen. Lo mejor de lo mejor- el presiente sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras mostraba aquella selección-. Estas piezas son únicas en su tipo, y algunas guardan consigo una historia increíble que les confiere un valor todavía mayor...

-Eso suena bien- opina Precia mirando detenidamente cada uno de los anillos- ¿Me podría decir cuál sería el precio de estos anillos?

-Bueno, eso depende de la elección de la señorita...

Fate empieza a ver cada uno de esos selectos y únicos anillos que mostraba el tal Gihess, hasta que encuentra uno que decide que es el que mejor le quedaría a Nanoha. Era posiblemente el anillo más hermoso que había visto. El adorno, conformado por varios diamantes rosas diminutos, tenía la forma una pequeña y brillante mariposa. Era ese anillo o ninguno.

-Creo que me llevo este- señala Fate con el tono más serio del que es capaz en ese momento de alegría e ilusión.

-¿Cuánto es el precio de ese ejemplar, señor Gihess?- Precia da una vez más a mostrar su casta de dama de clase.

-Oh, pues no es gran cosa, tomando en cuenta que es para su hija, le digo que el precio regular de venta es de 95000 simoleans, mi distinguida señora.

Fate sentía que el corazón se le salía por la garganta al escuchar el precio. Ese anillo era demasiado costoso para poder pagarlo, además que no contaba con más dinero porque de vez en cuando le tenía que dar un poco a Arf para comprar comida cuando ambas iban de paso por la Tierra. Intentó buscar alguna salvación en su madre, pero a juzgar por la cara de Precia, ella tampoco había traido el dinero necesario.

-Comprendo... ¿Y cuál sería el precio VIP, señor Gihess?

-El precio VIP sería de 87500 simoleans- responde automáticamente el personaje.

Esa oferta no ayudó en nada a mejorar la sensación de vacío y de pobreza que embargaba a Fate, y Arf pensaba que ese viaje acabaría muy mal por culpa de las irracionales exigencias de Precia, sin embargo la malvada mujer permanecía impasible, como si el precio no fuera nada.

-De acuerdo, entonces necesitaríamos de veinticuatro horas para pensar en una buena respuesta que darle...

-Oh, desde luego. Aunque se dará cuenta que este anillo realmente valdrá el precio que le acabo de dar- el señor Gihess se pone de pie y se dispone para guiar a Precia y compañía.

Arf mueve el asiento de Fate para ayudarla a levantarse, pero en el proceso su cola tropieza con un cofre de cristal que por poco Fate lo salva de chocar contra el suelo. El error de Arf le valió que Precia la sermoneara delante del señor Gihess con bastante dureza, pero sin perder el donaire que llevaba exhibiendo desde que llegaron a la joyería.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

-¡Maldición!- se desahoga Precia apenas entra en su hogar- ¡Esos precios están realmente por las nubes! Maldigo al desgraciado que haya inventado la inflación...- Fate cierra la puerta y Arf va a la cocina para tomar algunas galletas- Seguramente las inquilinas que viven en la última planta de mi cuartel han estado burlándose de mí mientras notan que el alquiler que les he cobrado les resulta cada vez más barato. Esas golfas... ¡Mañana mismo les triplico la renta, y el mes que viene la triplico otra vez!

-Cálmate, okaa-san- frena Fate de manera delicada y atenta-. Recuerda que así te saldrán muchas arrugas...

-Sí, es verdad...- Precia toma aire, mismo que casi pierde al ver a Arf comerse media caja de galletas- ¡Suelta esa caja! ¿No ves lo caro que está saliendo eso? Con razón mis robots nunca me traían cambio. No me extrañaría si descubro que la mayor parte de lo que comemos es robado o proviene de negocios ilegales, y ya con mi prontuario tengo suficiente.

Fate suspira y se va a su habitación. La decepción de la rubia era grande porque no había sido capaz de comprar ese anillo que quería tanto regalarle a Nanoha por su compromiso. Arf deja las galletas y se va junto con su ama para acompañarla en lo que fuera que haga. Precia piensa que debería salir un rato para desahogarse, pero en cuanto intenta salir, aparecen agentes de la policía interdimensional armados hasta los dientes.

-¡Precia Testarossa, está usted arrestada por el hurto del anillo del príncipe heredero de la centésima octogésima segunda dimensión!

-¿Hurto? ¿De qué están hablando?

Antes que Precia pudiera hacer nada, ya se encontraba capturada y rodeada de agentes que la apuntaban desde todas direcciones. Sin darle oportunidad de hacer nada se la llevan al cuartel de policía interdimensional.

* * *

 **Comisaría**

-Precia Testarossa- aparece el comandante del cuerpo luego de una larga espera en la sala de interrogatorio-, me imagino que ya usted sabe la razón de su detención...

-Se equivoca- corta Precia con un tono bastante frío-. No comprendo la razón por la que me tienen aquí, y exijo hablar con mi abogado...

-Hablará con su abogado en breve, señora Testarossa, pero primero quiero saber dónde se encuentra el anillo real que usted robó de la joyería bajo el mando del señor Gihess Nunce.

-Yo no tengo ni idea de qué me habla- se defiende Precia con mucha seriedad-. Yo no he robado ningún anillo, y no hay manera que puedan probar lo contrario.

El comandante del cuerpo policial sentía una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien, pensando que Precia iba a ser un hueso bastante duro de roer. El interrogatorio en cuestión se llega a prolongar durante casi dos horas, y Precia sentía que su paciencia se agotaba. Todo lo que ella quería era irse de una vez y descansar, ya venía de tener un día bastante laborioso (usando el cinturón para que Fate se comiera sus zanahorias, viendo telenovelas hasta el mediodía, criticar a Arf por que el almuerzo estaba muy caliente, una terapia de hidromasaje en casa, y finalmente la ayuda a Fate para buscar el anillo). Finalmente el comandante cede y permite que Precia hiciera una llamada a su llamada telefónica a casa, pero ella dice que llamaba a su abogado.

* * *

 **Habitación de Fate**

-Qué raro que okaa-san no me llamara el día de hoy- observa Fate mirando el reloj en la pared, en una pausa de hacer su tarea-. Tal vez se quedó dormida. Pobrecita, ha hecho tantas cosas hoy...

-¿Que hizo qué? Pero si fui yo la que ha cocinado y limpiado la casa todo el día- se queja Arf muy cómoda en la cama de su ama-. Será que esa bruja estará cansada de no hacer nada...

Entonces el teléfono empieza a sonar. Fate tarda un poco en contestar, pero finalmente lo hace. Arf no muestra interés alguno en quien fuera a llamar a Fate, pues por descartado ya pensaba que se trataba de Nanoha.

-¿Hola?

- _¿Sí, oficina de abogados?_ \- empieza Precia, esperanzada que Fate la pudiera reconocer y le siguiera el juego.

-Lo siento, se equivocó de número- Fate daba muestra de que la esperanza inicial de Precia era una mera fantasía.

- _Soy yo, coño_.

-¡Okaa-san!- se sorprende Fate- ¿Porqué me llamas? ¿Estás tan cansada que ni puedes levantarte de la cama?

- _¿Te molestaría permitirme hablar?_ \- Fate traga grueso porque nota un dejo de molestia en la voz de su madre- _En estos momentos me encuentro en la comisaría interdimensional. Hay un demente que dice ser el comandante del cuerpo que dice que robé un anillo o algo así, así que necesito que vengas y me ayudes a demostrar mi inocencia_.

-Pero yo no sé lo que tengo que hacer...

- _¡Me sacas de aquí, o te despides para siempre de la gelatina de fresa de postre!_

-De acuerdo, iré directo para allá.

Fate cuelga la llamada y de inmediato se transforma en mahou shoujo. Arf se alarma y se levanta para ir corriendo con Fate.

* * *

 **Comisaría interdimensional**

-¿Gelatina de fresa?- se extraña el comandante en cuanto Precia cuelga la llamada.

-Erm... Sí, es que de vez en cuando va a mi casa para cenar... y entonces le suelo ofrecer algo de gelatina a la hora del postre...- intenta explicar Precia sudando bastante frío, temiendo que el comandante no se lo creyera.

-De acuerdo- cede el comandante, para sorpresa de Precia-. Mi esposa suele ser así también con su abogado, y también con nuestro asesor de decoración, y con el panadero, el carpintero, el electricista, el plomero, el dentista...- la cara del sujeto empieza a endurecerse a medida que va pasando la lista de las personas que su esposa invitaba a cenar, y Precia sentía unas ligeras ganas de reír por verlo- Permítame un momento, señora Testarossa, tengo que hacer una llamada importante a casa.

Precia se queda nuevamente sola en aquella habitación tan silenciosa e incómoda, a la espera de que Fate llegara pronto para rescatarla, y entonces se pregunta a qué vino eso del "anillo del príncipe de no-sé-qué-dimensión" y por qué razón fue precisamente ella la acusada de haber cometido semejante delito tan temerario. Algo no estaba bien en todo aquello.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

-¿Qué le ocurre a la arpía de tu madre? ¿Quiere que le subas agua a su habitación?

-Okaa-san está arrestada- dice Fate al abrir la puerta de su habitación-. Debemos ir allá y sacarla de allí...

-¿Por qué no mejor la dejamos allá y hacemos lo que nos dé la gana?

Fate se detiene y mira con ojos tan cortantes que Arf sentía que usaría de golpe a Bardiche para castigarla, pero Fate solo permanece quieta en su seriedad.

-Arf... Existen dos cosas en todo el universo por las que soy incluso capaz de vender mi alma...- esas palabras sirvieron para intimidar todavía más a Arf- El amor de Nanoha- empieza a enumerar con los dedos de su mano derecha-, la sonrisa de okaa-san, y comer gelatina de postre después de cenar.

-Pero Fate, esas son tres cosas.

Fate prefirió no dar mayor importancia a ello y continúa su camino. Su madre la estaba esperando.

Las dos estaban cerca de la puerta del escondite, cuando Fate se acuerda de algo muy importante, a lo que Arf pregunta con interés de qué se trataba.

-Okaa-san me dijo que fue arrestada por robar un anillo de esa joyería a la que fuimos hace rato, por lo que tenemos una manera de probar que ella es inocente. Arf, busca aquello que llevamos a la joyería y traelo, con eso demostraremos la inocencia de okaa-san.

Arf asiente con seriedad y se transforma en perro para llegar a la habitación de Fate en dos saltos. En apenas dos minutos ya Fate tenía lo que necesitaba y reanuda su camino para salvar a Precia de la prisión por un crimen que no cometió.

* * *

 **Comisaría interdimensional**

Fate llega por medio de su magia junto con Arf, y sin perder más tiempo van y preguntan a uno de los agentes que estaba en la entrada por el paradero de su madre. Una vez que su pregunta es respondida, Fate se dirige directamente al lugar señalado y empieza a llamar a su madre.

-Disculpe, parece que busca a la señora Precia Testarossa- interviene un agente que estaba de guardia cerca de unas escaleras-. La puedo guiar hasta ella. Sígame, por favor.

Fate y Arf no tienen otra opción que hacer caso a aquel personaje. Estaban en un lugar que nunca antes habían pisado, no tenían ni idea de en qué lugar estaba exactamente Precia. Todo lo que tenían era la esperanza de que el agente en cuestión las guiara por el camino correcto.

* * *

 **Cuarto de interrogatorio**

-¡Okaa-san!- Fate entra corriendo en cuanto confirma la presencia de Precia- Hemos venido para sacarte de aquí.

-Eso es bueno- suspira aliviada Precia para luego tomar asiento.

-¿Esa pequeña es su abogado, señora Testarossa?- pregunta el comandante con algo de mofa, aunque en su rostro se notaba cierta furia por algo que habría ocurrido durante su llamada- Como sea, dudo mucho que una niña sea capaz de probar su inocencia, especialmente porque justo ahora nos acaba de llegar la grabación de los acontecimientos en la joyería en cuestión- Precia, Arf y Fate miran con poco interés el dispositivo de grabación que mostraba el comandante del cuartel-. Sólo miren lo que ocurre...

El vídeo mostraba lo que había pasado en el despacho del señor Gihess cuando las tres chicas habían llegado para ver la selección de anillos de compromiso. El vídeo mostraba con todo detalle lo ocurrido, desde la llegada de todos los que estuvieron en ese momento, la revisión de los anillos, el accidente que casi causa Arf y la propuesta de Precia de pensar la compra. El único defecto que tenía la grabación era que no contaba con audio, cosa que a Fate no le agradaba mucho porque eso suponía la capacidad de hacer negocios raros sin que nadie oyera, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Al final de la grabación, Precia parecía completamente impactada por lo que había visto. Era como si hubiera encontrado la clave del misterio, o como si por alguna razón sí era ella la culpable del robo, idea que empieza a atormentar la mente de la pobre Fate.

-No lo puedo creer. Debe ser una broma...- Precia se tapa la boca y e levanta de su asiento para retroceder- Esa grabación... ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta de que...?

-Parece que ya se dio cuenta de su culpabilidad, señora Testarossa- dice triunfal en comandante, aunque sin sonreír en lo más mínimo.

-No es eso. Es que... Acabo de descubrir con ese vídeo que he engordado- a todos dentro de la habitación les sale una gota.

-Lo importante es el caso del robo del anillo- retoma el tema el comandante endureciendo la voz-. El caso es que el anillo se encontraba en el cofre que casi tira su mascota- Arf se muestra muy ofendida por ser llamada de esa manera-, y luego resulta que el anillo no estaba. A menos que demuestren que no robaron el anillo, mucho me temo que las tres estarán un largo tiempo en prisión...

-No lo creo- responde Fate de forma retadora y mirando muy seriamente al comandante-. Da la casualidad que esa grabación por sí sola no es suficiente para demostrar que robamos el anillo, y para demostrar nuestra inocencia tengo una grabación alterna conmigo- Fate muestra a todos una grabadora de audio que usaba casete, cosa que sorprende mucho al comandante y a Precia.

-¿Se puede saber porqué tienes una casetera de audio?- interroga Precia.

-Lo compré en la Tierra- responde Fate con naturalidad-. Fui allá algunos días para estar con Nanoha, y en eso pasé frente a un anticuario donde lo compré, y desde entonces lo tengo conmigo.

-Fate me había sugerido que lo llevara para grabar lo que ocurriese en la joyería en caso de que algo como esto ocurriera- interviene Arf muy contenta de ver cómo el plan de Fate estaba por terminar en éxito-. En cuanto escuchen lo que yo misma grabé, nos tendrán que dejar ir. Jajaja.

Fate levanta tan alto como puede la audiocasetera y empieza a poner en marcha la grabación, empezando a sonar la canción de _little wish_. A todos les sale una gota.

-Disculpen, lo debí haber puesto al revés, porque encima esto graba por los dos lados- Fate voltea el cassete y lo rueda otra vez-. Ahora sí... ¡Escuchen la verdad!

- _¡AAAHHHH! Fate-chan..._

El comandante del cuerpo y algunos guardias que se asoman se ponen completamente colorados al escuchar ese gemido, al igual que Fate y Arf. Precia por su parte se había puesto blanca como fantasma, pues eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Precia estaba bien jodida.

- _¿Quién ha sido una niña mala?_ \- se escucha una nalgada en la grabación- _¿Quién se ha portado mal?_

- _¡Yo! Yo soy una niña mala. Castígame, Fate-chan... ¡AAAAHHH! Castígame más duro_...

- _Se nota que no tienes remedio, mi pervertida novia_ \- Fate termina por taparse la cara para que nadie le viera el intenso rojo que se había apoderado de su rostro-. _Mereces un buen castigo por ser tan pervertida, pero si te portas bien conmigo, puede que más bien te dé un premio_.

- _Fate-chan... Fate-chan... ¡Fate-chaaaan!_

- _Así es, mi pequeña esclava. Ahora debes lamer mi..._

Ya no pudiendo más con esa grabación, Fate de una vez apaga la casetera y lo guarda otra vez. El ambiente en la habitación era absolutamente tenso, y Fate aprovechó para mirar muy furiosa a Arf.

-¡N-no fue culpa mía! Fue e-esa vez que me pediste q-que grabara todas l-las respuestas del examen pero no salió, entonces te devolví la grabadora y t-tú... y-yo... ¡Es que no sé cómo se usa esa cosa!

-Muy ilustrativo, pero eso no las va a salvar de la justicia- se mofa nuevamente el comandante de policía tratando de parecer serio, pero su rostro estaba al rojo vivo-. Y además, realizar grabaciones no autorizadas dentro de un local comercial de alto prestigio supone un crimen adicional que servirá para aumentar el tiempo de prisión, por que eso ni siquiera les hubiera servido aunque demostrara su inocencia en cuanto al robo del anillo- Fate comprende entonces que lo que había hecho era hundirlas todavía más a todas- ¡Guardias, llévenselas!

Esta vez parecía que nada ni nadie podría salvarlas de ser arrestadas. Precia empieza a forcejear cuando cuatro guardias la toman por los brazos, Fate estaba tan avergonzada que no opuso resistencia alguna, y Arf quería desesperadamente encontrar la clave a ese misterio, cuando de pronto...

¡UN MOMENTO!- todos se quedan mirando a Arf- Tal vez exista una manera de encontrar al culpable del robo de ese anillo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cual es?- pregunta el comandante con curiosidad.

-Habría que retroceder la grabación hasta el momento en que tuve el accidente con el cofre de cristal, y entonces podríamos probar que no robamos nada.

No parecía un argumento del todo convincente para el comandante de policía, pero accedió y puso en marcha nuevamente el vídeo desde el punto que había sugerido Arf. En un principio nadie nota nada, así que Arf exige que se rodara otra vez el vídeo, cosa que así se hizo cerca de cinco veces, hasta que fue Fate quien encontró la clave.

-¡Ahí está! Ya encontré la clave- Fate estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y parecía sorprendida-. Antes de que Arf tuviera aquel accidente, el anillo estaba allí, pero misteriosamente desaparece en cuanto el cofre cae y yo lo capturo, lo que significa que...

-Que su mascota tiene el anillo en la cola- resume uno de los guardias que también se empeñó en ver las repeticiones.

-¡No soy una mascota, sino un familiar!- se queja Arf muy enojada- Y además yo no sabía que había sido yo, pero ya me veo la cola para ver...

Arf empieza a perseguirse la cola como lo haría cualquier perro, pero no logra alcanzarla. La escena estaba entre patética y muy hilarante para los presentes. Fate decide que sería una pérdida de tiempo si esperaba a que Arf se capturara la cola así le ordena detenerse y le agarra la cola para buscar.

-¡Aaahhhh! Fate, eso fue m-muy repentinoooo- los guardias se ponen muy rojos por la reacción de Arf. Al parecer era muy sensible cuando le agarraban la cola.

-¿Puedes quedarte quieta, Arf? Esto pasa porque nunca te desenredas la pelambre de la cola- Fate luchaba contra el constante estremecimiento de Arf, y también revisaba centímetro a centímetro en busca del anillo.

Serían tres minutos entre angustiantes y ligeramente eróticos a causa de los gemidos de Arf, pero Fate lograría sacar el anillo. Arf se tumba en el suelo, jadeando pesadamente y con el rostro bastante rojo, y Fate muestra triunfal el anillo, a la espera que los policias les reconociera la acción y perdonara todas las infracciones.

-¡El anillo del príncipe de la centésima octogésima segunda dimensión!- exclama el jefe, tomando el anillo y comprobando que se trataba del mismo- Vaya, esto significa sin duda que fueron ustedes quienes lo robaron...

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Guardias, llévenlas a la celda más sucia que tengamos disponibles!

Esta vez Fate activa a Bardiche para oponer resistencia. Ahora que eran probadamente inocentes y no habían robado a propósito, se negaba rotundamente a ir a prisión. Entonces aparece un círculo de hechizos que sorprende a todos, y de allí sale un hombre de altura media, cabello rizado, cara redonda, bien parecido (descripción documentada del emperador bizantino Justiniano, también conocido como "el último de los romanos"). Los guardias se ponen firmes y saludan con un grito sincronizado, el comandante de éstos hace una nerviosa reverencia y muestra el anillo encontrado, y Fate, Precia y Arf se quedan juntas, a la espera de un veredicto directo.

-¿Han recuperado mi anillo?- la voz del príncipe resulta tan infantil que Precia resulta algo decepcionada, pues por su aspecto esperaba que tuviera una voz resonante y potente.

-Aquí lo tengo para usted, príncipe-sama- el jefe se pone de rodillas y entrega el anillo a su legítimo dueño-. Estas bandidas son quienes habían robado su anillo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- corta Fate en defensa de ella y su familia- Todo fue un malentendido, ninguna de nosotras quería robarle su anillo...

-Exacto, todo fue una tontería- apoya Precia, pero con una intención argumental distinta-. Era sólo que nuestra sirvienta Arf estaba un poco enloquecida- Arf mira enojada a Precia-. Ya saben, de tantas películas que estaba viendo, vio el anillo y le dio por ser Frodo con todo y esa gemidera de "precioso, precioso"...

-Okaa-san- interrumpe su hija-, no era Frodo el que decía eso, sino Smigol...

-Tú cállate, que no sabes de eso. Quien fue una vez de vacaciones a la Tierra Media fui yo y...

-Pero señora, sí fue Smigol- interrumpe esta vez un guardia-. Frodo era quien protegía el secreto del anillo.

-Oh... pues como le decía... Que en efecto sí es Smigol, pero a veces de tanto que dice que es Frodo me marea un poco y me confunde- a todos les sale nuevamente una gota, pero todos prefirieron no decir nada al respecto-. Pero no se preocupen. En cuanto regresemos a casa le daré unos treinta azotes y le haré lavar el baño a mano.

-¡Oye!

-Como sea, agradezco que hayan recuperado mi anillo. Mi novia me mataría si la viera y no traigo el anillo- el príncipe se acerca a Fate y le pasa una mano por la cabeza-. Escuché de parte del señor Gihess que habías puesto tus ojos en un anillo que costaba unos 95000 simoleans, ¿verdad?

-S-sí...- dice algo apenada Fate, pero su rostro trataba de mostrar seriedad y seguridad.

-De acuerdo. En vista que han devuelto mi anillo sano y salvo, no levantaré ningún cargo contra ustedes y ordeno que salgan libres- Fate, Precia y Arf se alegran mucho de saber que no iban a parar en la cárcel-. Además, también te compraré ese anillo que tanto querías, en señal de mi agradecimiento.

Fate no se lo podía creer. No solo eran todas absueltas de todos los cargos, sino que el príncipe le compraría el anillo de compromiso que pensaba darle a Nanoha. Ese sueño frustrado nuevamente había cobrado vida, más feliz no podría estar.

* * *

 **Jardín del tiempo**

Una vez que Fate, Arf y Precia regresan a casa, lo primero que hacen es beber un poco de agua, porque en la comisaría no habían podido saciar su sed. Luego de eso, y aprovechando que el anochecer se acercaba en la casa de Nanoha, Fate se prepara nuevamente para hacer la tan esperada propuesta, pero Precia la detiene un momento.

-Fate, hay algo que debo decirte- Fate presta toda su atención a su madre-. Debo decirte que a pesar de todo, estoy muy orgullosa de lo que hiciste...

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- a Fate le parece por un momento que a Precia se le humedecían los ojos-. En esa grabación demostraste que has dominado perfectamente a tu novia, exactamente como yo te he enseñado a hacerlo. Nuestro linaje está conformado de mujeres que siempre han dominado en el sexo a sus parejas, y por eso me alegro mucho de tu logro. La continuidad de nuestra familia está más que asegurada contigo.

-Okaa-san... ¿E-eso significa... que ahora soy igual a Alicia, de quien tan orgullosa has estado siempre?

-No te permitas a ti misma comparaciones de este tipo- reprende con suavidad Precia-. Tú eres única, Fate, no importa las circunstancias en las que propicié tu nacimiento. Tú siempre serás tú, del mismo modo que Alicia siempre será mi campeona.

Fate sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, se enjuga los ojos y después continúa su rumbo, esperanzada de que esa noche iba a ser inolvidable, después de todo podría hacer su propuesta y los chocolates eran muy deliciosos como para coronar el momento.

-Qué hermoso es el amor- suspira Arf con algunas galletas en sus manos.

-Por cierto, Arf, es hora de que recibas tu justo castigo.

-¿Castigo? ¿De qué castigo me hablas?

-Le prometí a los policías y al príncipe que te daría treinta azotes y luego te obligaría a lavar el baño a mano, y eso no se me ha olvidado...- el báculo de Precia se transforma en un látigo, y Arf empieza a correr aterrorizada.

-¡De eso ni hablar, bruja! No permitiré que me atrapes.

* * *

 **Comisaría interdimensional**

Uno de los guardias empieza a hacer limpieza en la habitación de interrogatorio, en vista que estaba por terminar su jornada y debía dejar todo limpio, cuando encuentra un objeto bastante raro.

-¡Aniki! Mira lo que acabo de encontrar.

-¿Qué es?- otro guardia aparece y revisa también lo que encontró el primero- Eso es una audiocasetera, como las que tiene mi abuela en el sótano de su casa ¿Tendrá algo grabado?

-Supongo que sí. Deberíamos ponerlo en marcha para ver si al menos funciona...

 **Fin de la parte 1**

* * *

Y así pongo fin a mi primera historia para Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Espero por comentarios para saber qué les parece, y por ahora me retiro, a la espera de que algún día me llegue otra idea para hacer otro fanfic para acá :p

Hasta otra


End file.
